MLP: Una supuesta continuación de 'Cupcakes'
by SereDash
Summary: Imagínense que luego de la cosecha Rainbow no muere. Es salvada de último minuto. Ahora ella y sus amigas deberán vivir una aventura para encontrar una buena explicación. (También es un final alternativo de "Te Amo Rainbow Dash" de KJMusical
1. Chapter 1

Pista: Imaginen que después de la cosecha, Rainbow Dash no muere. Raro ¿No? Pero en una historia todo puede pasar.

Capítulo 1: Al final de la cosecha

"Sabes, Rainbow Dash, estoy decepcionada. Pensé que durarías más. Realmente quería pasar más tiempo contigo antes de que llegáramos aquí. Pero supongo que es mi culpa, debía tomar las cosas un poco más despacio. ¡Fue un verdadero placer conocerte Dash!" La hoja atravesó la piel de su azul garganta y subió hasta su barbilla. Y de nuevo abajo. Lo último que sintió Dash fue el dolor de la piel de su garganta siendo arrancada de su cráneo y el metal de la hoja en sus dientes.

Entonces ella… se hizo la muerta.

Pinkie miró su obra pensando que Dash estaba muerta. Pero en realidad Rainbow aún podía ver y escuchar. Pinkie se llevó los órganos para hacer sus cupcakes. Cuando se aseguró de que ya no podía escucharla, Rainbow se retorcio de agonía. A pesar de estar todavía con vida, no pe quedaría mucho tiempo a falta de sus órganos y la pérdida de sagre. Ella gimio lo más bajo que pudo creyendo que era su final. Entonces oyó golpes que venían de piso de arriba. Minutos más tarde, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Applejack y Twilight habían irrumpido en el sótano, horrorizadas por lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Rainbow, casi desmayandose, las miró.

"Oh, Celestia…" dijo Twilight. Applejack agarró un cuchillo y corto las sogas de cuero que retenian a la pobre pegaso desangrandose. Rainbow cayó al suelo con las piernas inutilizadas. Ella gimio de dolor y entró en shock.

"Ayuda…" gimio Rainbow débilmente antes de perder el conocimiento. Applejack y Twilight entraron en pánico.

"Oh no no no… ¿Que hacemos?" Dijo AJ desesperada.

"¡Rápido, diles a los médicos de afuera que necesitamos ayuda!" Dijo Twilight.

"Suerte que los llamamos." Dijo Applejack corriendo escaleras arriba.  
Ellas habían estado buscando a Rainbow cuando descubrieron que ella también había desaparecido. Entonces adivinaron el supuesto plan de Pinkie y habían llamado a seguridad y a emergencias. Afuera de Sugarcube Corner unos policías y guardias reales de Celestia estaban arrestando a Pinkie y también estaban los médicos esperando. Mientras AJ iba por ayuda, Twilight agarró unas toallas de papel y presionó contra las heridas de Rainbow.

"Rainbow… si puedes oirme, por favor, resiste. Vas a estar bien…" murmuró Twilight a la inconciente pegaso que luchaba por respirar. Unos minutos más tarde dos médicos entraron al sótano con una camilla, colocando a Rainbow Dash en ella y subieron escaleras arriba lo más rápido que podían.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, un médico se encargó de preparar el camión para llevar a Rainbow al hospital, otro tomó la cubeta con sus Cutie Marks, sus alas y sus órganos y un tercero se encargó de Dash poniéndole una máscara de oxígeno sobre su hocico y atando algodón sobre sus heridas. Rápidamente dos médicos levantaron la camilla y la llevaron al camión.

Mientras los policías inmovilizaban a Pinkie, ella miró a los médicos llevándose a Rainbow y entonces se dio cuenta que ella aún seguía viva. En el momento en que ella la torturó, en realidad, no era Pinkie. Entonces en ese momento volvió a ser ella y cuando vio a su amiga destrozada y sangrienta, siendo llevada al camión, ella se puso a llorar en silencio. "Oh no ¿Que fue lo que hice?" Pensó Pinkie muy arrepentida. Cuando finalmente los médicos pusieron a Rainbow en el camión, AJ y Twilight entraron y el camión fue conducido al hospital, mientras que el auto de policía llevaba a Pinkie a prisión.

Muchos ponis fueron testigos de esto y entonces la conmoción y confusión inundó Ponyville.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: el intenso descanso y la reflexión

No se sabía cuantas horas había pasado. Ni siquiera se sabía si seguían en el camión o estaban en el hospital. Rainbow despertó de a poco pero sus débiles ojos no toleraron la fuerte luz que apuntaba a su cara. Con los ojos cerrados, trató de recordar lo que había sucedido hace indefinido tiempo atrás. Rainbow sentía que estaba atada a una cama con algo cubriendo su pecho, estómago, cuello, cascos traseros y podía sentir sus alas…

¿ALAS…?

Rainbow volvió a abrir los ojos. Su vista estaba nublada. No solo por la inmensa luz. También podía sentir la máscara de oxígeno sobre su hocico. Sintió algo extraño en su estómago ¿Sus órganos estaban ahí? También sintió un pequeño dolor en donde sus Cutie Marks habían sido cortadas. Rainbow trató de ver que había en su espalda, pero no podía girar su cuello. Tenía un enorme cuello ortopédico. Sin saber que hacer, simplemente se relajó. Entonces, frente a ella vio 4 pares de ojos mirándola. Al principio Rainbow no reconoció a esos ponis pero entonces una de ellas habló. Su voz era muy familiar.

"Rainbow, calmate por favor, para que no te lastimen. Estarás bien." Suplicó un unicornio púrpura. Entonces a Rainbow le llegaron débiles recuerdos. Simplemente se volvió a quedar dormida.

"Aún esta débil. Necesita descansar."

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: La incómoda visita

Twilight, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy estaban en la sala de espera del hospital, esperando noticias sobre Rainbow Dash. Las cuatro estaban nerviosas. Un par de horas más tarde, una enfermera fue a la sala de espera.

"Amigas de Rainbow Dash." Ella llamó. Las cuatro se acercaron rezando por que las noticias fuesen buenas.

"Logramos estabilizarla." Anuncio.

"Ohh… gracias Celestia." Murmuró AJ largando un tembloroso suspiro de alivio.

"La pobre perdió mucha sangre durante la cirugía del pecho, pero estará bien. Sólo necesita descansar."

"¿Podemos dejarle estos regalos?" Preguntó Rarity.

"Ella esta dormida. Pero si, pueden." Dijo la doctora.

"Gracias." Dicho eso, las cuatro fueron a Cuidados Intensivos con regalos para su amiga herida.

"Es una suerte que los doctores hayan podido salvar sus alas." Dijo AJ. "Pero más que la hayan salvado a ella. Es un milagro." Al entrar a la habitación, vieron como Rainbow dormía pacíficamente. Las cuatro se acercaron a la cama.

"Ohh… pobrecita." Susurro Fluttershy con lágrimas en los ojos. Sin duda, ella sentía pena por su amiga de la infancia. "Ha sufrido demasiado."

"Descuida, Fluttershy." Dijo Twilight poniendo un hombro en su amiga. "Esta anestesiada. No podrá sentir nada."  
Fluttershy le dejó un ramo de flores y Rarity, una grulla de papel. Twilight se acercó a la cama.

"Lamento que te haya pasado esto." Susurro para no molestar a la inconciente pegaso.  
Más tarde las cuatro salieron y decidieron ir a la prisión.

Llegaron a las mazmorras y tras la puerta del fondo se encontraba Pinkie. Su melena estaba lisa y estaba de espaldas, llorando.

"Pinkie." Llamó Twilight. Pinkie volteó a ver a sus invitadas.

"No no no… alejense de mi." Sollozo Pinkie. "Déjenme sola."

"Pero Pinkie…"

"No quiero hacerte daño. Soy un monstruo."

"Pinkie. No eres un monstruo. Pero ¿Que pasó?" En eso Pinkie se puso a llorar.

"L-lo siento mucho… no… no se que me pasó. No tenía control sobre mi misma p…pero… yo no quería lastimar a ningún pony…" Pinkie sollozo a los cascos de Twilight. "R-Rainbow sufrió demasiado por mi culpa. Casi muere por mi culpa. D-de verdad lo siento."

"Descuida Pinkie. Sabemos que eres inocente. Aún somos tus amigas. Pero ¿Que paso? Sufriste algo anormal."

"Hmm… creo que si. No lo recuerdo muy bien."

"Esta bien, Pinkie. Se que algo pasa. Buscaremos la forma de ayudarte."

"¿Enserio harás eso?¿Después de lo que hice?"

"Nosotras creemos en ti Pinkie." Dijo Fluttershy.

"Ahora volvemos Pinkie. Vamos a hacer algo." Dijo AJ. Y con eso las cuatro bajaron de nuevo hasta el vestíbulo. Unos minutos más tarde, volvieron a la prisión de Pinkie con un guardia.

"Buena noticia, señorita Pie. Tus amigas me mostraron tu inocencia. Eres libre." Dijo el guardia. Pinkie sonrió y abrazó a sus amigas.

"Gracias chicas." Dijo llorando de alegría.

"No hay problema, querida." Dijo Rarity.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: el despertar y la conmoción

Luego de lo que parecieron semanas, Rainbow despertó. Su máscara de oxígeno seguía en su hocico, los cables de un monitor cardíaco estaban conectados a su pecho, tenía vendajes cubriendo su zona media debajo de sus alas, flancos y cascos traseros.

"¿Como te sientes, caramelo?" Oyó la voz de Applejack decir. Rainbow levantó la vista y vio a AJ, Rarity, Twilight y Fluttershy.

"¿Q…que… p-pasó?" Preguntó Rainbow tosiendo y casi susurrando.

"Nos tenías preocupadas Rainbow. Nos habíamos enterado de que fuiste parte de esas desapariciones. Fuimos a buscarte a Sugarcube Corner y entonces oímos gritos tuyos." Dijo Twilight. Rainbow entonces se estremeció ante los recuerdos demasiados recientes del horror.

"¿P-Pinkie…?"

"Ella vino a verte, pero se sintió tan mal por lo que ella te había hecho, que no quiso estar aquí cuando despiertes." Dijo Rarity.

Rainbow largó un suspiro tembloroso.

"¿Te sientes bien Rainbow?" Preguntó Fluttershy.

"S-si. Eso creo." Rainbow miró a Twilight y AJ. "Gracias. Me salvaron la vida."

"De nada Rainbow." Dijo Twilight. "Es un milagro que estes bien. Estabas terriblemente herida."

"Tuve que tolerarlo."

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

Nota de autor: Si lograste traducir y leer la historia "Te Amo Rainbow Dash" de KJMusical, seguramente leíste que ocurre lo de 'Cupcakes', que Soarin no logra salvar a Rainbow Dash y muere en sus cascos. Pues, como en esta historia, Rainbow Dash es salvada, tal vez este capítulo sea como un final alternativo de la obra de KJMusical.

Capítulo 5: la visita del amor de Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash seguía descansando. Sus amigas estaban en la sala de espera del hospital. Rainbow entonces recordó lo que pasó antes del incidente en Sugarcube Corner:

 _Rainbow estaba con Soarin, practicando trucos para el próximo show de los Wonderbolts, cuando Rainbow recordó que tenía un trabajo que hacer._

 _"¿Dashie? ¿Cuál es el problema?" Preguntó Soarin._

 _"Acabo de recordar que tengo que ir a casa de Pinkie"._

 _"Bien, hablaremos sobre el truco cuando regreses. Vuelve aquí cuando hayas terminado, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo Spitfire._

 _"Bueno." Rainbow Dash está a punto de irse, pero Soarin la detiene._

 _"Dashie. Hagas lo que hagas, ten cuidado"._

 _"Siempre tendré cuidado cuando esté contigo, Soarin". Ella se inclina hacia él y lo besa en los labios, separándose un segundo después. "Te veo en un minuto cariño". Y con eso Rainbow se fue volando a Sugarcube Corner._

Cuando el recuerdo termina, Rainbow se angustia.

 _"Soarin ¡Oh no! ¿Que tal si el no sabe lo que me pasó y que estoy aqui?¿Como voy a…?"_ El pensamiento de Rainbow es interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

"Soarin." Dijo Rainbow sorprendida de ver a su novio. Soarin corrió hacia Rainbow y la abrazó, apretando sus cascos en la sábana que envolvía a Rainbow en la cama.

"Dashie. Que suerte que estas bien." Dijo Soarin antes de besar a Rainbow. "Me enteré de lo que te pasó y me preocupé por ti ¿Te sientes bien?"

"Mejor, ahora que estas aquí mi amor. Lamento haberte dejado esperando."

"No tienes nada de que preocuparte. Yo lamento no haberte salvado."

"Descuida, Soarin."

"Esto es mi culpa. Debí haber ido contigo a Sugarcube Corner. No se que habría hecho si hubieras muerto."

"No es tu culpa."

"Spitfire guardará tú lugar en el show hasta que te recuperes."

"Gracias."

"Me tengo que ir, Dashie. Nos vemos luego."

"Esta bien, Soarin." Y con eso, ambos se besaron y luego Soarin se fue.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: ¿Será inocente?

Al día siguiente, las cuatro amigas de Rainbow y Soarin fueron a ver a Rainbow.

"Hola, Dashie." Saludó Soarin.

"Hola." Dijo Rainbow un poco triste.

"¿Te sucede algo querida?" Preguntó Rarity preocupada.

"Son mis alas. No las podré usar por un tiempo."

"Oh no." Dijo Fluttershy.

"Lo sentimos Rainbow." Dijo Twilight.

Entonces entró Pinkie Pie.

"¿P-Pinkie…?" Tartamudeo Rainbow.

"Hola Dashie-Washie." Dijo Pinkie un poco nerviosa.

"¡Tú!¿Como pudiste hacerle esto?" Gritó Soarin furioso.

"Soarin, calmate." Dijo Applejack.

"R-Rainbow, yo…" Antes de que Pinkie pudiera continuar, lágrimas corrieron por los ojos de Rainbow.

"¿Por que Pinkie?¿Por que me hiciste esto? Creí que eras mi amiga." Dijo Rainbow tratando de contener las lágrimas.

"Pero Rainbow, yo…"

"Trataste de asesinarme." Entonces Pinkie se fue deprimida.

"Rainbow. Ella iba a disculparse." Dijo Twilight.

"En realidad no era ella misma en el momento en que te torturó." Dijo Applejack.

"Oh… pero ¿Que le habra pasado?" Dijo Rainbow un poco melancólica y preocupada.

"No lo sabemos. Estamos en eso." Dijo Twilight.

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: esfuerzo.

Al día siguiente, Soarin fue el primero en entrar en la sala de Rainbow. Al día siguiente le darían de alta. Soarin notó que Rainbow intentaba abrir sus alas.

"Dashie, no lo fuerces. Te vas a hacer daño." Dijo Soarin.

"Pero ¿Quien sabe cuando volveré a volar?" Contestó Rainbow.

"Lo entiendo, pero lo que haces no ayudará."

"Creó que tampoco podré caminar mucho. Mis cascos traseros fueron destrozados."

"Lo sé. La doctora dijo que necesitas cuidados especiales. No será facil para ti pero es por tu propio bien."

"Esto es mi culpa. De haber sabido el supuesto problema de Pinkie, no habría ido a Sugarcube Corner."

"No, Dashie. Yo debí haber ido contigo. Pero me tomé tus llantos como simples dolores y no llegué a tiempo."

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.

Soarin se reunió con Fluttershy, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity y .

"¿Como esta?" Preguntó Fluttershy.

"Van a hacerle unos estudios más y luego la dejarán salir." Contestó.

"Que lástima por su condición. Habría sido buena para el show." Dijo Spitfire.

"Lo sé."

Entonces todos vieron a la enfermera Redheart ayudando a Rainbow a caminar. Rainbow se tambaleaba.

"Rainbow ¿Por que estas parada?" Preguntó Twilight.

"No usaré silla de ruedas. Ya es bastante malo que no pueda volar." Contestó Rainbow.

"Pues, Soarin ya tiene anotado el método para cuidarte. Serás trasladada a su casa." Dijo la doctora.

"Bien." Dijo Spitfire.

Más tarde todos salieron del hospital.

"¿Donde esta Pinkie Pie?" Preguntó Rainbow.

"Creemos que en su casa. No la hemos visto ayer." Dijo AJ.

"Espero que este bien."

"No te preocupes. Nosotros trataremos de ayudarla. Tú necesitas descansar." Dijo Twilight.

"Esta bien."

"Nos vemos mañana, Rainbow."

"Adiós, amigas."

Las cuatro amigas de Rainbow se dispersaron hacía sus casas. Rainbow se posó sobre la espalda de Soarin y se la llevó volando junto a Spitfire.  
Más tarde, Soarin ayudó a Rainbow a subirse a su cama.

"Estoy muy preocupada. No se con claridad que esta sucediendo." Dijo Rainbow.

"No te preocupes, Dashie. Nadie lo sabe. Es cuestión de tiempo." Contestó Soarin.

Continuará…


End file.
